1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic accompaniment apparatus, a method of automatically playing accompaniment, and a computer readable recording medium with an automatic accompaniment program recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when playing musical instruments with a keyboard, such as pianos and organs, or electronic keyboards and electronic pianos, performers play a melody with his/her right hand and an accompaniment with his/her left hand.
But moving the both hands simultaneously to play the musical instrument, the performers are required to do reasonable practice. In particular, it is relatively easy to play a melody with the right hand, but many performers, particularly, beginner performers feel it hard to play accompaniment with the left hand while playing a melody with the right hand. In these situations, electronic musical instruments have been actualized, which automatically produce and play appropriate chords to a melody played by the performer with his/her right hand, whereby the performer is not required to play the chords with his/her left hand. Using the instrument, even such beginner performers can easily enjoy playing the performance.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-158855 discloses an electronic musical instrument which can determine appropriate chord names in accordance with weights of melody tones and their succession.
The electronic musical instrument described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-158855 uses positions of beats of the melody tone, weights of beats, a melody tone at the leading beat, and chord names to judge chords to be played. A melody progression of general music and chords to be played to a melody vary widely, and particularly in music, chords to be played with melody progression are judged much based on human sense and it has been required to further enhance accuracy in mechanically playing chords to melody tones.
The present invention has been made in consideration of inconvenience involved in conventional techniques, and provides an automatic accompaniment apparatus, a method of automatically playing accompaniment, and a computer readable recording medium with an automatic accompaniment program recorded thereon, which can promptly play appropriate chords with high accuracy based on a melody tone history.